My Own Weird Way of Saying Thank You
by Allmaster Sol
Summary: Cana had always spotted Gray when he had unknowingly stripped. Gray was thinking he needed a way to thank her. Well, why not ask the woman out on a date? That's a good way to say thank you. Right? A GrayxCana oneshot. rated T for some cursing and a passionate kiss near the end.


**(A little author's note) Hellooooooooooooo Everybody! It's Allmaster Sol again back with a new story! I was randomly inspired to write this. Just thinking about Gray and Cana led to me writing this. I just thought, 'Hm… Cana always spotted Gray when he had unknowingly stripped…' and BAM! The idea for this story was born. Now, I haven't really seen any GrayxCana stories on Fanfiction. (I'm sure there must be some, but if there are, I sure as hell haven't found any) I hope that whoever reads this will enjoy it. So here it is, a GrayxCana love story told from Gray's P.O.V.**

**"****Speaking"**

**'****_Thoughts'_**

**My Own Weird Way of Saying Thank You.**

* * *

><p>I suppose I owed her for this. She was always pointing out whenever I had unknowingly taken off my clothes. Honestly, I don't even know I do it until someone says something about it. It's a little embarrassing but I blame Ur for always stripping in front of me… Damn crazy teacher… I walked up to her. She was drinking, as usual, but I still owed her some form of thanks. I couldn't really back down from this.<p>

"Uh… Hey Cana…" I said. She looked over to me. "Gray, your clothes." she said. I looked down. Apparently I was in my underwear. "Goddammit! How the hell does this keep happening to me!?" I yelled. Dammit this was very embarrassing. Especially with what I was about to ask her. I looked around for my clothes. Where the hell could I have put them? When I saw them they we're on the floor not far from where I was walking towards Cana.

I sighed and went to go pick them up and put them back on. "Gray! Come here for a second!" Mira called over. I walked over to the bar and sat at a chair. "What is it Mira?" I asked. Mira smiled "Just a few words of advice before you go and ask Cana out on that date." she said. I sighed "Mira how much advice are you going to give me? It was your idea for me to ask Cana out to say "thanks for always spotting me"." Mira giggled "I'm still surprised you agreed to it so easily." she said. I shrugged. "Well it couldn't really hurt could it? I mean, I do owe her something." I replied. Mira giggled again "Yes, but out of the many ways you could've said thank you, you decided to go with asking her out. It's really cute and sweet and I'm just amazed that you agreed to do it." she said.

I shrugged again "Eh, again, it couldn't be that bad." I said. Mira smiled "Do you like her? Is that why you agreed to it?" she asked. I blushed a little "Well… I don't know… I just gotta say thank you somehow… What matters is she gets the message. Is it really important how it's said?" I asked. Mira nodded enthusiastically "It makes all the difference in the world! She'll be your girlfriend if she agrees to it! Then you'll be happy and all lovey dovey and all cute and just… So cuteeeee!" she said squealing.

I sighed. Mira was always super enthusiastic about this stuff. "Well… It all depends on her wherever things lead to." I said. Mira giggled "Right. It all depends on her. Hee hee." she said. This was getting nowhere. "Okay Mira, now what about that advice?" I asked. Mira smiled. "Simple. Don't strip on your date." she said. I nodded "I guessed as much. But it's not like I do it on purpose. It's more of a… reflex." I said. Mira giggled "Interesting reflex. Now go ask Cana out!" she said.

I nodded again and left the bar paying extra close attention that I don't wind up taking my clothes off while I'm halfway there.

I walked up to her again "So… Hey Cana" I said. Cana looked over to me again "Hey. Good job keeping your clothes on this time." she said with a smile as she took another long swig of beer. I blushed a little and sat down next to her "Yeah… But it's not like I mean to do it. I ain't a perverted freak who does that for no apparent reason." I said. Cana chuckled "Coulda fooled me." she taunted. I grit my teeth a little "It's a reflex dammit! I'm not doing this on purpose!" I said trying to maintain my dignity. Cana laughed and elbowed my arm "Relax Gray I'm just teasing. So what's up?" she asked.

I gulped a little. "Well uh… I was just… Wondering if… Maybe you wanted to… uh…" I was saying. Damn this was harder than it seemed. Cana eyed me with curiosity. "Maybe I wanted to do what?" she asked. I looked away for a moment "I just …. Well… Could ya give me a sec?" I asked. Cana shrugged "Sure. It's not like I'm going anywhere." she said. I nodded and took a deep breath so I could try and keep my shit together. "Well… Cana… I was just wondering if… Maybe you wanted to… Go get dinner together… Or… Something?" I asked. Cana blinked. "Oh. Uh… Sure. I'd love to." she said blushing.

I blinked too. "Wait… Really?" I asked. Cana nodded and took another swig of beer "Yeah. Let's do it. So… where you takin me?" she asked. I smiled a little "Well… I was thinking over to that new pasta place. You know, the one with all the fancy wines and stuff. I figured you'd like something like that…" I said. Cana smiled "Oh yeah. That place. I heard the food's good there. But I also heard the wine and alcohol is even better." she said. I smiled "Perfect. I'll see you there." I said.

Cana nodded "See you there. Oh. And Gray?" she asked. "What is it Cana?" I asked. "Your shirt. You took it off." she said. I looked down "Goddammit! How the freaking hell does this keep happening to me!?" I yelled in frustration. Cana giggled. I blushed a little at that. I'd never heard her giggle before. Granted, giggling was a normal girl thing but hearing it from Cana, it was kinda cute. I put my shirt back on and got up smiling at Cana before leaving the guild hall and going to get ready.

* * *

><p>I walked over to the front of the restaurant and looked around. Cana wasn't here yet. '<em>I wonder if I came early' <em>I thought. After a little wait Cana came walking over. She was dressed in a nice coat with a fuzzy collar and she had also apparently decided to wear a shirt that showed most of her belly. She had kept the pants she wore earlier that day thought. Still, I was amazed to see her. She looked good. I smiled "Hey. What took you so long?" I asked. Cana smiled and punched my arm "What're you talking about? You came, like, twenty minutes ahead of me." she said. I chuckled and shrugged "I guess so. You ready to do this?" I asked. Cana nodded "Sure am." she said.

I smiled and held out my arm. No reason I couldn't try and be a gentleman. Cana smiled and took it and we walked inside. When we did one of the waiters came up to us. "How many will we have dining with us tonight?" he asked. "Just two." I replied. The waiter nodded "Alright. Please follow me to your table." he said as he led us to one of the booths in the corner.

We took our seats across from eachother and the waiter took out a writing pad and a pen. "What would you like to drink?" he asked. "Get us a few bottles of your finest alcohol." said Cana. The waiter nodded and wrote that down "Alright. Is that for both of you?" he asked. Cana looked over to me. I shrugged. "I ain't that big on drinking alcohol. Can I get some water?" I asked. The waiter nodded and wrote that down. "Alright. I'll be right back with your drinks" he said before leaving.

Cana looked around "Damn. Nice place." she said. I smiled "I tried to pick something nice." I said. Cana nodded "Smart decision in picking this place then. Seems affordable. I'll try not to drink you broke." She said with a smile. I nodded "Yeah. I'd appreciate that." I replied.

After a while the waiter came back with a glass of ice water and a few bottles of alcohol and set them down in front of us. Cana took one of the bottles and looked at it "Damn. Where do you even find this stuff?" she asked. The waiter smiled "It's been imported from another country that's well known for making some of the finest alcohol here in Fiore. This was one of the new shipments." he answered. Cana nodded in approval "Alright then. Can't wait to try it." she said. I smiled. So far Cana seemed to be enjoying herself. '_That's good.' _I thought.

The waiter brought his writing pad out again. "Are you both ready to order?" he asked. I looked at the menu. "Uh… sure. Let me have the chicken alfredo." I asked. Cana opened up one of the bottles of alcohol and took a swig "I'll have what he's having." She said. The waiter nodded and wrote that down. "Alright. It'll be a few minutes but I'll be right back with your food." He said. Then he left and Cana took another swig of her alcohol. "Holy damn this shit is good. Gray come on, you gotta try this." she said handing me the bottle. "Uh, no thanks. It's fine. I don't drink." I said. Cana sighed "Come onnnnnn, this stuff is really good. Just try it." She asked.

I sighed "Well… one little swig I guess." I said. Cana grinned "Atta boy. Now drink up" she said. I took the bottle and gave the opening a little sniff. It smelled a little strong. _'I hope this wasn't a mistake…' _I thought. I gave it a little swig. Damn this shit was strong. I let it stay in my mouth a little while before swallowing it and drinking my water almost down to nothing to try and get rid of the flavor. Cana sighed "Again." she said. "Again? I already tried it." I said. Cana crossed her arms "Yeah but then you decided to be a pussy about it and drank that water. You didn't even have that much. So drink more. And no water afterwards." She said.

"Why? I don't like alcohol…" I said. Cana tsked "You're dating me now. You gotta learn to handle a lot of alcohol if were gonna be a couple." she said. I blushed. '_Me and Cana… a couple?' _I thought. Well, truth be told it didn't seem all that bad. Cana was nice enough that I could consider her someone I could love. I sighed defeatedly but smiled "Alright then. I'll have another go." I said. Cana grinned. "That's the spirit. I expect you to drink that whole bottle." she said. I gulped a little "The whole thing?" I asked. Cana nodded. "Drain that sucker." she said. I looked at the bottle. It was kinda big. "Well…. Here goes nothing I guess…" I said. I started drinking the alcohol again.

I kept drinking and Cana applauded me "Wooooo! Go Gray! Chug it!" she said smiling. I kept drinking until I eventually drained the thing dry. Already I felt a little tipsy from having drank the whole thing in in one go. Cana grinned "There we go. So how was it?" she asked. I smacked my lips. "Eh… Not a fan of the taste but I think I could keep it down." I replied. Cana nodded "Alright for now I'll settle for that. But trust me, later on your gonna love the taste." she said smiling. I sighed softly "Can't wait…" I said. I could already tell there was going to be a lot of alcohol in my future.

Later on the waiter came back with our food and served us. "Okay. If you guys need anything else just let me know." he said as he left again. We started eating. The food was really good. Cana opened another bottle of alcohol and drank some then handed me the bottle. "Your turn." she said. I sighed and nodded taking the bottle and drinking some myself and handing Cana back the bottle. Cana smiled and took it back. "You know maybe this could be a couple thing we could do. We both take turns drinking from a bottle of alcohol." she said.

I shrugged and smiled "Well, if you want to." I said. We continued eating our food. By the time we had finished we had downed most of the alcohol. I was feeling a little drunk from having drank from three other bottles of alcohol and downing an entire one. We had one bottle left. "You gonna drink that?" I asked. Cana shook her head "Let's save it for when we get to your place." she said. I blinked. "My place…?" I asked. Cana grinned "What? You think after this nice date that I'm gonna let you sleep alone tonight? Oh no, I have plans for us heading over to your place." she said.

I was both excited and a little afraid of that. I could tell Cana was a little drunk same as me. I sighed and nodded "Okay then. My place it is." I said. Cana smiled and called over the waiter "Check please." she said. The waiter came over and smiled handing us the bill. I had just enough money to pay it. When I handed him the money he smiled "Have a nice night you two." he said as we got up. Cana took the bottle of alcohol and we walked out of the restaurant.

Cana leaned on me a little as we walked. "You okay?" I asked. Cana nodded "Just a little smashed… I'll be fine. Lead me to your place." she said. I nodded and put her arm over my shoulder to support her and I walked with her to my place. When we got to my place I opened the door and smiled as the cold air of my apartment welcomed me. "Mmm… Well welcome to my place. Make yourself comfortable." I said. Cana walked in shivering a little "Damn Gray why is it so freaking cold in here?" she asked. I walked in and closed the door behind me. "I like it cold. Why? Does it bother you?" I asked. Cana sat on the bed. "Well would it kill you to turn on the heater?" she asked. I nodded. '_I suppose I could turn on the heater for her.' _I thought.

I walked over to the heater and turned it on. I never used it much. Soon the room warmed up and Cana sighed softly. "Better. Now C'mere and lets finish this bottle." she said. I nodded and came over to her sitting down next to her as she opened the bottle and took a big drink from it then handed me the bottle. I took it from her and took a big drink myself. We kept doing this until we had downed the bottle completely, but after we finished I was already feeling smashed. It was a big bottle after all. I laid down on the bed and sighed softly. "Alright… You said you had plans?" I asked Cana. Cana looked over to me and grinned "Oh yes… I have plans." she said. I titled my head a little when Cana suddenly got on top of me and kissed me really hard and passionately. I was taken by surprise. '_Holy damn!' _I thought.

It took a while but eventually I started kissing her back just as hard and passionately. Cana grabbed my hands while we made out and moved them to her hips. Damn. Cana knew how to kiss. When we got really passionate Cana started rubbing her body against mine. I moaned at the feeling and she moaned too. I gave her hips a little experimental squeeze and she moaned. Hearing her moan was like music to my ears. Damn Cana was sexy. As time went on during our little make out session Cana pressed her tongue against my lips. I knew what she wanted. I opened my mouth and she lets herself in. She tasted like alcohol but damn it tasted good. Her tongue explored my mouth and I moaned a little at her flavor.

Eventually she pulled back and we caught out breath. She laid down on top of me and smiled softly. "Gray Fullbuster. You sir, are a fantastic kisser." She said. I grinned "Yeah? You're not too bad yourself…" I replied. We sighed happily. Cana smiled and scooted up a little and kissed me. "So tell me Gray… What made you ask me out?" she asked.

"Well… it was a sort of way of saying thanks for always spotting me when I had taken my clothes off unknowingly." I replied. Cana giggled "Not your typical thank you but I couldn't be happier with it…" she said. I smiled softly and kissed her head. "Yeah…" I said.

Cana smiled "Hey Gray?" she asked. "Yeah Cana?" I replied. Cana smiled and kissed me again. "I love you… just wanted to let you know…" she said as she rested her head on my shoulder. I smiled softly "I love you too Cana…" I said. Cana yawned "Well today was fun… but I'm beat… Wanna hit the hay?" she asked. I nodded "Sure. I think that would be best…" I said. Cana yawned and closed her eyes. "Goodnight Gray…" she said. I closed my eyes too and sighed softly. "Goodnight Cana…" I said. Today was a good day. Cana couldn't be happier. '_Best thank you I ever gave…' _thought Gray as he drifted off into sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>(A little author's note) And done. Well that was fun. GrayxCana complete. I hope everyone enjoyed it. As usual, let me know what you thought about it in the reviews. And PM me ideas for other pairings you'd like to see me write. Much love and many thanks to you all. Allmaster, signing off.<strong>


End file.
